Forgotten life
by shadowspirit151
Summary: AU  Kratos gave up his life as an angel to live with his wife, Anna.  When a car crash steals her life, Kratos' memory, and Lloyd's family, what will happen between father and son?
1. Chapter 1

Ok so I'm going to try writing and actually completing a story! :) Be nice please

This is going to be yaoi meaning boy x boy and also incest so if ya dont like it than it's as easy as clicking the back button and not reading it :)

The tales of symphonia characters dont belong to me but to their creator. enjoy :)

Chapter 1

Kratos' POV:

I had watched her so many times from the first time her aura had called me down from the heavens. Her beautiful auburn hair fluttered in the wind, chocolate eyes alight with joy. Something about this woman had pulled at my very being. She had a purpose in my existence, and I had planned to find out. Now, nearly a year later, we sat at the café we had met at, and I was about to commit one of the worst crimes my kind was able to make, binding oneself to a human, body and soul, in the name of the angels, my, glorious leader, the human's "god."

"Anna, I - I have something to ask you," I began.

"Oh my, it must be something very important for you to stutter Kratos," Anna replied, a light laugh following her sentence.

"Yes well," I blushed, looking off to the side. "I was wondering if you, Anna," I stood up bending down on one knee and grabbing the diamond ring out of my pocket, "would marry me?"

Her automatic smile calmed my nerves. "Of course I would love to." The ring I held slid easily onto her small finger. I smiled up at her, a quick kiss sealing the proposal.

* * *

><p>"It is forbidden by law for angels to bind themselves to mortals. Therefore, Kratos, you will be stripped of your power and be cursed to live with the humans for the rest of eternity. Have you anything to say?" my lord asked.<p>

"I do not," was my only reply. I knew in my heart that this was the right thing to do. Something about Anna still called to me.

"Very well Kratos. Good bye. I hope some happiness finds you in the human world." As his words ended I felt myself falling, all the strength wrenched from my body at once, knocking me unconscious.

When I awoke it was to find Anna, protectively wrapped in my arms, the entire ordeal of becoming a fallen angel like nothing more than a dream. But I could feel the weight of my choice. I felt weak compared to my old power. Yet I would endure, for my future that rested with Anna.

* * *

><p>Three years after I had proposed to Anna and cast off my rights to the heavens, my son, Lloyd, was born. To celebrate I had bought Anna a benitote necklace. It shone bright blue just like the heavens. I always find myself gazing at the necklace resting on Anna's thin neck, remembering the joy I felt at Lloyd's birth. Lloyd was truly the greatest blessing I could have ever asked for.<p>

Now three years old, Lloyd sat in the back seat of our car talking avidly to his mother. I gazed ahead at the road. A smile spread across my face from Lloyd's, sometimes incoherent, ramblings. He had become the new idol of my affections, even stealing me away from his mother at times. Over time I had come to realize that I loved my son more that any father ever should. When I first realized this, that my love for my son was more than just parental, I had been disturbed at myself. It was Anna that I loved, so how could I love my toddler son?

But as the aura that had first beckoned me to Anna transplanted itself into Lloyd I knew that there was no fighting these feelings. I still loved Anna, and I would continue to until the end of her days. I would not leave her, and I would restrain myself to watching over Lloyd like a father should.

So as I continued the drive home, I could never imagine that life would be any different. A lone drunk driver decided to change that. The car gave way on the passenger side with a sickening crunch. I looked over in time to watch Anna's gaze go lifeless, the benitote necklace on her neck glittering a brilliant blue from the sunlight bouncing off the broken glass. Before I could turn to check if Lloyd was okay, the force of the impact knocked me into the dark world of unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>3 year old Lloyds POV:<p>

A quick crash to my right claimed all of my attention as my vision swam. I think I was asleep for a little bit before waking back up. The crashing had settled and everything seemed ominously quite. I looked up to mommy and daddy. Mommy had red stuff dripping down from her hair, it looked wrong there.

"Mommy!" I cried trying as hard as I could to reach her with my seatbelt still holding me in. "Mommy! Mommy, wake up! Daddy!" I turned to look at my daddy. He looked like he was sleeping. "Daddy! Daddy, wake up! Mommy needs help! Daddy!" Neither mommy nor daddy responded.

Everything was so scary. Tears bubbled in the corners of my eyes. Mommy and daddy needed to wake up. I continued to reach for mommy. I needed to get the red stuff off of her. Now my tears were falling down my face leaving little wet trails.

"M – Mommy! P – Plea – ase, w – wake up!" I touched mommy's head and the red stuff ran onto my fingers. It was warm and sticky, and it felt nasty on my skin. Sirens invaded my ears, startling me.

"D – Daddy! D – Daddy, help!" I was so scared. The tears ran down my face faster, causing me to have to wipe them off.

People rushed over to the car, and I was snatched up quickly. Panic set in as I saw mommy and daddy's car get further and further away.

"N – No! I – I have to – to help m – mommy and d – daddy!" I struggled hopelessly as the man holding me tried to calm me down. He held on tighter making sure I wouldn't fall taking me and setting me in another car. Another man came over and began to check on me. I watched as other men pulled out mommy and daddy. They put daddy on a rolly – bed and began to roll him over to the car I was in. Mommy was just set on the ground and covered in something black. Mommy wasn't coming along?

"What about mommy?" I asked the man looking me over. He merely shook his head and continued on. "B – but mommy!" I looked back in the direction of my mommy. A swift wind blew the black cover off of her and a bright blue light caught my attention. Mommy's necklace! Daddy always talked to me about how special it was. If they weren't going to at least bring me mommy, then I was going to get that necklace for daddy.

I began to squirm, calling out for the necklace. They were beginning to load daddy into the car I was already sitting in. As they were about to shut the doors the man who had covered mommy up, walked over and handed me her necklace.

"Sorry kid. This is the best I can do for you." With that the doors closed, and daddy and I were swept away from mommy.

I felt so bad writing little Lloyd's part :( but it gets better. this was just the begining! So look forward to what happens next :)


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so I got this chapter done. Enjoy :)

Same warnings as last time, boyxboy and incest going to go down eventually so don't like don't read

None of the Tales of Symphonia characters belong to me. But the landlord belongs to me :)

15 years later: Normal POV

"Lloyd, I'm still wondering where you got all this stuff!" A gruff voice groaned dragging Lloyd's "stuff" up the five flights of stairs to his apartment.

"From you obviously," Lloyd said amused by his adoptive father. Now 18, Lloyd had developed into a well-built young man. His short bangs were swept up and to the side. He wore a bright red button up shirt with jeans resting on his hips, followed by a pair of red converse on his feet. His chocolate eyes were glowing with mirth at his father's complaints.

Dirk, being the only person even closely related Anna, had been the person to adopt Lloyd after the tragic car accident. Anna had died instantly from the force of the impact. Her husband, whatever his name had been, (Dirk didn't remember it at this point) had sunk into a deep coma. Dirk had been called in to the hospital to sign the papers to keep Anna's husband under life support and pick up the passed out three year old Lloyd. From the moment Lloyd was placed in Dirk's arms, Dirk had fallen in love with the boy, taking on the father role easily.

A few years after Dirk had adopted Lloyd he had gotten a strange call from the hospital. Apparently Anna's husband had come out of his coma. The problem was, none of the hospital staff knew where he was or how he had gotten out of the hospital. One minute he was in his bed, the next he was gone. No one had seen him since either. So Dirk had guessed if Lloyd's father hadn't shown up to pick him up, then that was the end of that. Dirk would take care of Lloyd forever. Not that he was complaining.

Now, though, Dirk was helping his son move out into an apartment. Dirk had tried to convince him not to, but Lloyd was stubborn. So as the last moving box thudded against Lloyd's new hardwood floor Dirk felt the finality of Lloyd's move out set in.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Dirk asked for the hundredth time that day.

"I'll be fine! You worry way too much dad. Besides, you can come visit whenever you want." Lloyd had started reaching into the many boxes, pulling out his possessions and finding places for them.

"And you're sure you don't want me to help you unpack?"

"If I can get it all into boxes by myself I'm sure I can handle getting it all back out," Lloyd replied.

"Well okay. I guess I'll leave you in peace then. Remember to call if you need anything," Dirk said turning to leave.

"I'll make sure to call when everything is unpacked. Bye dad." Lloyd gave Dirk a quick hug before resuming his unpacking

"Good bye Lloyd." Dirk closed the door behind him, its click of finality following him down the stairs.

* * *

><p>The apartment complex Lloyd had decided to move into was fairly small, only 5 stories with three rooms on each floor with the exception of the fifth floor which only had two. Compared to what you would think looking at the tiny complex, the rooms were actually very spacious. Or at least Lloyd's was.<p>

He was one of the two occupants housed on the top floor. With the exception of the bathroom, the entire space was open. Walking in the door there was a small entrance area that had three steps down to the living room space. To the left was a small counter which subtly divided kitchen and living rooms, and to the right a small wall and a carefully placed couch was all that divided living and bed rooms. The bathroom door could only be seen from the bedroom as it was hidden around the corner that the small dividing wall created.

Glancing around at his new home Lloyd was pleased with his choice. The room was spacious and homely. He had finally gotten all of his things unpacked and was enjoying lying around.

"I guess I should probably call dad," Lloyd murmured to himself, standing up from the couch. He scooped the phone up and dialed his father's number. It rang a few times before Dirk's gruff voice answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey dad! Just calling to let you know I'm all moved in," Lloyd voiced proudly.

"Not missing home yet I'm taking it," Dirk joked.

"Ha-ha. Not yet, but I'll let you know when that happens," Lloyd laughed in response.

"Well behave yourself. No wild parties that will upset the neighbors."

"Nah. That's not me and you know it." Three quick knocks echoed through the apartment. "Well someone's at the door. Talk to ya later dad," Lloyd said smiling to himself.

"See you later son." Lloyd hung up, tossed the phone back down on its stand, and ran over to answer the door. Without looking to see who had come to visit in the peep hole, Lloyd flung open the door.

The man who stood on his doorstep instantly made chills run down Lloyd's spine. He was handsome, amazingly so. Intense, ruby eyes leveled Lloyd with a look of indifference. Scarlet bangs hung down the left side of his face stopping at his chin, the rest of his hair hanging in gentle spikes that reached down to the base of his neck. He wore a dark purple shirt and dark jeans. Lloyd couldn't help but stare. The man exuded a regal and intense attitude.

"U-Um? Can I help you?" Lloyd managed to ask after finally finding the ability to speak. The man continued to stare, his gaze sliding up and down Lloyd's form. It's made Lloyd very uncomfortable. "Hel-"

"You're living here now?" the man interrupted Lloyd. His voice matched his appearance, deep and rich with an air of arrogance.

"Ugh, yeah. Just moved in. Name's Lloyd." Lloyd held out his hand for the man to shake, but the only response he got was an annoyed grunt. Swiftly the man turned around, opened the only other door on the top floor, and closed the door firmly behind him.

Lloyd stood there slightly confused, which bled into aggravation. What was the guy's problem? Lloyd let out an indignant huff, returning to his own room. For now he would just let it go.

* * *

><p>After his next door neighbor's visit Lloyd decided to investigate who the man was, which only consisted of asking the landlord what his name was. The landlord had then preceded to, not only tell Lloyd the man's name, but also the odd rumors and occurrences that had happened since the man had moved in.<p>

"His name is Kratos Aurion," the landlord began. "He moved in about two years ago. Since then nobody had been able to live longer than a month in that other room upstairs. Now I'm not trying to scare you off or nothin, but every person who lived in your room has told me that things _move_ overnight and when they're not looking. Oddly enough, this only started when that Kratos guy moved in. I would kick him out, but I've got no proof it's his fault." The man shook his head. "Just don't be surprised if something moves on ya boy. Anyway I have other things to do other than gossip. See ya." With that they landlord walked off.

Lloyd stared after the man wondering how such a simple question got such a long response. He shrugged it off and returned to his room, casting a quick glance over at Kratos' door, before closing his own. He wouldn't let Kratos scare him out of his perfect apartment.

* * *

><p>I apologize that this chapter is also short. They will get longer from here on out I just wanted to get most of the introductory stuff out of the way. Anyway the build up is going to be a little slow so bear with me. R&amp;R please :) they make me happy<p> 


End file.
